Truth or Dare! Bleach Edition
by ElvenKnife
Summary: If you ever wanted to play Truth or Dare with your favorite characters, nows your chance! I accept Truths or Dares through reviews only. Rated T for language of some characters. I've got enough reviews. Anymore will be put 5th chap.
1. Intro

TRUTH OR DARE BLEACH EDITION 

A/N: So I got this idea from Nami Ume-chan and Bleeding Saro-chan. And now it is a truth or dare fanfiction. So here's how it works:

You give me a truth or dare for a character in review form.

I type it in my fanfiction.

You read it.

You review:D

I'll make an edition for Naruto probably and Full Metal Alchemist because those are my favorite manga/anime and the ones I know best. Be sure to review, else I won't type anymore. Also check out my other fanfic, Go With the Flow, if you're a DN Angel fan.

UPDATE:

Second Chapter totally ready for updating. But only if you review with truth or dares. I'm running out of truth or dares.

:P


	2. Chapter One: Ichigo's Example

Everyone in Bleach is all whisked away with a blue flash of light. They pop out in a giant auditorium with hundreds of seats. On the stage is a strange machine and a happy girl of 13 (that's my age) armed with a microphone. The spirit energies coming from the captain ranks do not faze the girl which causes the rest of the Gotei 13 to wonder who the hell she is.

"Welcome everybody!! Please take a seat! I'm ElvenKnife and you guys can call me Michelle (my real name)! If you refuse, your punishment will be the worst." Michelle said the last sentence very darkly, causing everyone else to shudder. So everyone quickly sat down. However, there did not seem to be enough seats so Yachiru sat on Zaraki's shoulder.

"We're here to play Truth or Dare!!!! Now let's begin." Michelle yelled. Those who had ever tried the game in the human world knew it would scar them for life. Only Yachiru happily sat on Kenpachi's shoulder and beamed. Michelle flicked some switches and a light shown out, moving across crowds of people and shinigami. It landed on Ichigo. He cringed. Michelle grinned.

"Alright, Ichigo! Catch!" Michelle yelled. She threw a second microphone at Ichigo. She then motioned for him to turn it on.

"Truth or Dare, Ichigo?" Michelle asked him.

"T-truth." Ichigo said.

"Aww. Why not Dare? Are you too chicken?" Michelle asked him. He glared back at her.

"No! Truth!" He said.

"Fine. To punish you, I'll give you two truths." Michelle said. Ichigo paled.

"..."

"First one, if you were a girl, what would ya do? (This is asked by kira kurosachi .)"

"...I'd kill Kon and then commit suicide."

"But then you'd be a girl shinigami! For a long time!" Michelle said.

"..."

"Okay. Second one. Do you like Rukia-chan? (This was asked by Link Fangirl01." Michelle said, yawning. Knowing Ichigo, he'd probably give everyone a crappy answer.

"Hell no! I would never! Eww!" Ichigo yelled, oblivious to the fact that Rukia was also in the crowd. As a result, he got hit on the head by a Chappy Rabbit.

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm gonna have to ask you to leave if you do that again!" Michelle yelled. Rukia paled.

"Just kidding. I would never do that to my favorite character. Next." Michelle flicked a switch and the light circled, landing on Ishida. He gasped and started choking.

"Yo! Someone give him the Heimlich maneuver! Quick!" Michelle said. Zaraki reached over and...Ishida got up for fear of being killed by Zaraki. Michelle threw another mike to Ishida.

"O-okay. I'm fine. I'll take dare." Ishida said, as he didn't want the same fate as Ichigo.

"Hmph. See, Ichigo?" Michelle said to an unconscious Ichigo. "Oops. Rukia, I think you hit him too hard. Geez. Okay, Ishida. Your dare is to ask Orihime-chan out on a date. (This was asked by Link Fangirl01.) Maybe to a fancy restaurant or on the beach." Michelle said to a blushing Ishida.

"Whhhhhyyyyyyy? ...Orihime-chan (turns toward Orihime) will you go on a date with me next Saturday at six?" Ishida said to Orihime who blushed. Michelle threw a mike at her which hit her hard head.

"Oh... Yeah sure! Kurosaki-kun will win the game now. If only he had a date too then we'd really be tied. Hmm... Tatsuki-chan?" Orihime said mostly to herself.

"Okay! Next person!!!! "Michelle yelled. The light flashed around and around and landed on Renji. He began to bang his head on the chair, only to be hit in the crotch with a mike.

"Dude! Quit it! Now, Truth or Dare?????" Michelle said.

"...dare." Renji whispered.

"M'sokay. I dare you to ask Zaraki out. (This was asked by kira kurosachi.)" Michelle said. Renji almost choked.

"Hai... Zaraki-taichou. Will you go out with me?" Renji asked nervously. Zaraki blasted a huge amount of spirit energy at him. Renji fell over.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Zaraki roared, with no need of the mike.

"Hmm...Bit temperamental, eh? NEXT!" Michelle yelled. And with that, the machine flashed another light, landing on Hisagi. She threw a mike at him.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." He stated simply.

"Aww, you're no fun. Well, have you ever been kissed by a guy before? (This was asked by kira kurosachi also.)" Michelle asked him. And Hisagi's coolness disappeared.

"Once." Hisagi said, trying to regain his coolness.

"Ooo! Spill it!" Michelle said happily.

"...It was a sake party and some guy was drunk. I was drunk too so I forgot who it was."

"Oooo! I bet it was Shushui! That guy loves sake!" Michelle said. Shuhei and Shushui both blushed. (Nooo...it's not really yaoi.)

"Next." It was Hollow Ichigo's turn. (Because remember, Ichigo's knocked out by that Chappy Rabbit plushie!) Michelle threw a mike at him and he caught it with ease.

"Truth. I will gladly spill any secret of Ichigo's." Michelle groaned.

"I'm gonna have to fine you. One, I didn't ask you yet. Two, you're a freakin' hollow. Now it's two dares or I'll kick your ass, damnit!" Michelle yelled threateningly to Hollow Ichigo. Hollow Ichigo cringed.

"First. (This is by kira kurosachi again.) Dress Ichigo up as a girl. Two. (This is by bleachrules1314.) Read a story by Narutoblackmail that is one chapter long and about you and Ichigo." Michelle said while throwing a miniskirt, tank top, hair clips, and cowboy boots, as well as a fan fiction to Hollow Ichigo.

"Damn you're harsh woman! Fine." Hollow Ichigo took off his clothes, to the disgust of everyone in the building and put on the girly clothes. Then he began to read the fan fiction.

(A/N: This story (which I've just read) is rated M so including excerpts would befoul this fanfic's rating of T so long story short go read it yourself if you wanna know.)

"Holy shitass. That was so fuckin gay! How dare you people write such smut about me? Ichigo, I can understand, but me? Nasty minds." was Hollow Ichigo's response.

"Watch your language over there." Michelle said smiling triumphantly, for that was the most fun she'd had all night.

A/N: So I'm going to write more...if you review. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. And don't write as many truths and dares as kira kurosachi, if you want me to put it in. (Sorry that was just too many.)


	3. Chapter Two: Sugarless Energy

A/N: Yay! A long awaited chapter!

Okay, let's recap. Ichigo, Ishida, Renji, Hisagi, and Hollow Ichigo all have a mike. Hope they don't abuse it.

Disclaimer: I forgot this before but I don't own Bleach. :P

The crowd was getting restless. An hour of Truth or Dare had gone by and Michelle was still at it. They wondered if she was on sugar or crack.

"C'mon guys! Wake up! Have you no energy at all?" Michelle yelled at them. A loud muttering of 'yes' was heard. Michelle was really pissed.

"Alright fine. Be like that. I'll just eat this entire desert buffet until you guys are ready. I was going to let you guys eat it when we finished Truth or Dare, but ok. I love pie! So I'm not complaining!" Michelle said laughing evilly. The characters of Bleach looked enviously towards the enormous pile of food on the table in the corner.

"I think we're all ready, right?" Hisagi said through the microphone. The crowd nodded.

"Hn. Okay." Michelle yawned and pressed a button. The light flashed and landed on Zaraki Kenpachi. Actually it landed on his shoulder. Michelle threw a microphone to Yachiru.

"Truth or Dare?" Michelle asked. Yachiru looked blankly at her.

"...Ken-chan?" Yachiru asked her partner. Zaraki sighed and told her.

"Truth." Yachiru replied happily.

"Whhyyyyy??? Okay, here's a good one. Has Zaraki-er...I mean has 'Ken-chan' ever dressed up as a pirate before? (This was asked by Hearii.)" Michelle asked Yachiru while fighting back an evil laugh. Yachiru beamed.

"Yeah, how'd ya guess?" Yachiru said. Zaraki twitched his eye.

"Lucky guess. Next." Michelle pressed another button, now having regained all her former calmness/hyperness. The light flashed and landed on Hollow Ichigo (again?). He blinked, scaring off Hanataro (a.k.a. world's most bullied kid) who just happened to be sitting right next to him.

"Truth or Dare?" Michelle asked.

"Dare." Hollow Ichigo said quietly. Michelle grinned.

"Alright then. I dare you to kiss Ichigo on the lips. (This was asked by bleachrules1314.)" Michelle said. Any trace of happiness on Hollow Ichigo's pale face had disappeared. Then he grinned.

"How am I supposed to do that if Ichigo's unconscious?" He asked mischievously. Michelle grinned.

"You actually want to kiss him? Someone call Narutoblackmail! Quick!" Michelle yelled. Hollow Ichigo twitched his fist.

"Oh and about the kissing him thing, you can easily do that. Zangetsu should be here too." Michelle typed in a few words in her machine and the light moved to Zangetsu.

"Now activate him and go into Ichigo's world and kiss Ichigo on the lips while telling Zangetsu to take a picture. Here's my camera." Michelle threw it to him. Hollow Ichigo's grin disappeared and he grimly made his way to Zangestu (whoa that sounds wrong) with the camera.

"And now we wait. Okay guys, go ahead, the buffet's all yours." Michelle said reluctantly. Shouts and screams could be heard in the hallway across the auditorium.

"SHUT UP!" Michelle shouted into the mike. Everyone did.

"Now, cuz of your LOUDNESS, we will be spending the rest of this sunny afternoon playing Truth or Dare. And no, you may eat the buffet." Michelle said. Silent groans were not heard. (Pardon the sarcasm.)

"While we wait for Hollow Ichigo, we shall continue the game where we left off." Michelle yelled.

"Yamamoto. It's your turn." Michelle said softly as the light shined on the old captain. Yamamoto didn't move or say anything. Michelle threw a mike at him. It appeared to have sailed by him if it was not for a flash of his hand.

"Yes?" Yamamoto asked politely.

'Truth or Dare." Michelle said back just as politely.

"..."

"Truth or Dare?" Michelle inquired.

"...D-dare." Yamamoto said with great control over his voice except for a tiny little squeak. Small laughter around him.

"Good boy-I mean-man-I mean-grandpa. Break dance please. (This was asked by annabell10.)" Michelle said. Several audience members twitched with stifled laughter.

"Pardon?" Yamamoto asked politely.

"I would like you to break dance for me." Michelle said slowly.

"No." Yamamoto said simply.

"EXCUSE ME?" Michelle asked impolitely.

"No." Yamamoto repeated. Michelle cleared her throat and picked up a booklet.

"This is a dare. If you refuse, the price is your life. If you accept, you shall live." Michelle quoted. (I'm sorry there is no such booklet.) Yamamoto moved his head slightly.

"..."

Yamamoto got out of his seat, told the person next to him to hold his mike, and positioned himself in a break dancing position. He then transitioned into a lower position and spun around and then finally stopping in an awkward position. (Don't feel bad if you don't know what I'm talking about. I don't really know what I'm talking about.)

"Alright, that's what I'm talking about! Give Yamamoto some love!!" Michelle shouted just for the sake of embarrassing Yamamoto as much as she could. The Bleach audience applauded. Yamamoto coughed.

"Next up..." Michelle poked a hole in the machine. The light lit up and shone on Matsumoto. Michelle threw a microphone at her which almost landed in between her boobs before she caught it in time. Matsumoto wasn't fazed.

"Truth or Dare." Michelle asked her.

"What would happen to me if I picked Truth?" Mastumoto asked her sweetly. Michelle blinked.

"Kiss Hitsugaya and I'll tell you." Michelle replied innocently. Mastumoto leaned over (much to Hitsugaya's horror) and kissed Toshiro on the cheek.

"So, what's going to happen to me?" Mastumoto asked again.

"Nothing. That would have been your dare."

"...Huh...Okay...Truth!" Mastumoto said.

"Are you a virgin? (This was also asked by annabell10.)" Michelle asked. Mastumoto blinked twice. All the men in the audience were awaiting her answer.

"...Virgin? Um... not really." Mastumoto admitted. Histugaya blinked. What was with this game? It scared him. Whatever happened, he did not want to be next.

"Ok...Next!" Michelle said. She poked another hole. The light shifted to Hitsugaya. He cursed inwardly. Michelle threw a mike which flew over Toshiro and hit Zaraki. He growled and passed it back to Hitsugaya who quickly snatched it.

"Y-yes?" Hitsugaya asked. Michelle grinned largely.

"Truth or Dare?" Michelle asked playfully.

"Truth." Hitsugaya stated simply.

"What? Why are you so annoying??" Michelle whined. Hitsugaya smirked.

"Because-"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! That was not your Truth. This is your Truth. Which vice-captain do you find most attractive? (This was asked by annabell10 as well.) Huh, Mr. I-am-so-cool-that-I-can-beat-the-snot-out-of-anyone?" Michelle asked. Hitsugaya frowned.

"None of them."

"THAT ISN'T AN ANSWER!" Michelle retorted.

"...Momo fuku taicho." Toshiro said very quietly. (This is not a pairing.)

"Ooooo." Michelle said tauntingly. That was so obvious; he shouldn't have even bothered to deny it.

A/N: Yawn. I'm so tired. This probably wasn't half as good as the last one. I'm not sure. I need your opinion. Also, Morggie85, your first request was rated M. And this fic's rated T. Maybe I'll do a lemon for of my mature requests. Whatever. Your second request was already done in the first segment of my fic. So yeah, sorry about.

Also, I shall be doing a spin off fanfiction for Ishida's date with Orihime...if you review. So the main point of this note is for you guys to review. With truth and dares please! Thanks. D

Oh, I almost forgot! The ending to Hollow Ichigo's dare will be in next week's chapter! That'll give you guys something to look forward to! As I said, review!

If you're wondering why I sometimes reload my chapters, it's because I find mistakes. I'm not really a perfectionist, but if I have worked on something really hard, I try to make it awesome. But that's just me.

R-E-V-I-E-W-! (Sorry if it's annoying.)


End file.
